We All Are Winx
We All Are Winx is a song from Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss. A karaoke video with the Italian song and lyrics was released on the official Italian Winx Club Youtube Channel on July 30, 2014. The song is divised in four parts: the first and last are sang by the Winx, the second by Tritannus and the third by the Trix. Lyrics English WINX There is a magic power That's hidden inside of you Look in your heart to find it You're gonna feel it too Just leave the world behind you Reach for the sky with me Be ready for adventure Together we're the Winx Our travels won't be easy We'll get there in the end No matter what will happen We'll always be your friends This dream is real so just get hey for it spends us here Just come with me You can make your dreams come true Stay with us Leave all your fears and spread your wings We can be friends We'll fight the dark and bring true love To the whole world Do you think it's thing We're gonna win We all are Winx The journey's never ending But that won't stop us now Don't let the darkness scare you No one will bring us down If you are lost and lonely We'll bring the light to you Now let your smile keep glowing Together we're the Winx This fairy tale is ours Dancing till the dawn If you believe you'll join us Ah! Ah! Ah! This fairytale is ours If you believe you'll join us Just come with me You can make your dreams come true Stay with us Leave all your fears and spread your wings We can be friends We'll fight the dark and bring true love To the whole world Do you think it's thing We're gonna win We all are Winx TRITANNUS Do you really believe you can beat me? Waste no time Who cares if you're greedy? Turn around go back to your playground Watch out, gonna be back This is my dance TRIX Do you think you're the queens of the party But we're the ones who get to be naughty There's no chance for you to be on this track Bring it down, give it up No more slack, we'll be back WINX You can make your dreams come true Stay with us Leave all your fears and spread your wings We can be friends Just come with me We'll fight the dark and bring true love To the whole world Do you think it's thing We're gonna win We all are Winx We all are Winx We all are Winx﻿ Full Song WINX There is a magic power That's hidden inside of you Look in your heart to find it You're gonna feel it too Just leave the world behind you Reach for the sky with me Be ready for adventure Together we're the Winx Our travels won't be easy We'll get there in the end No matter what will happen We'll always be your friends This dream is real so just get hey for it spends us here Just come with me You can make your dreams come true Stay with us Leave all your fears and spread your wings We can be friends We'll fight the dark and bring true love To the whole world Do you think it's thing We're gonna win We all are Winx The journey's never ending But that won't stop us now Don't let the darkness scare you No one will bring us down If you are lost and lonely We'll bring the light to you Now let your smile keep glowing Together we're the Winx This fairy tale is ours Dancing till the dawn If you believe you'll join us Ah! Ah! Ah! This fairytale is ours If you believe you'll join us Just come with me You can make your dreams come true Stay with us Leave all your fears and spread your wings We can be friends We'll fight the dark and bring true love To the whole world Do you think it's thing We're gonna win We all are Winx TRITANNUS Do you really believe you can beat me? Waste no time Who cares if you're greedy? Turn around go back to your playground Watch out, gonna be back This is my dance TRIX Do you really believe you can beat me? Waste no time Who cares if you're prince? Turn around go back to your playground Watch out, I got a new trick This is my sound TRITANNUS Do you think you're the queens of the party But after cheating the guest to be naughty Listen up & hear how the story goes should know by now there no way to go TRIX Do you think you're the queens of the party But we're the ones who get to be naughty There's no chance for you to be on this track Bring it down, give it up No more slack, we'll be back WINX You can make your dreams come true Stay with us Leave all your fears and spread your wings We can be friends Just come with me We'll fight the dark and bring true love To the whole world Do you think it's thing We're gonna win We all are Winx We all are Winx We all are Winx﻿ Italian WINX Amiche per la pelle Un solo destini e poi Un magico potere Che vive in tutte noi È un volo tra le stelle Che non finisce mai Il cuore batte forte Tu non lo fermerai La strada è un po' in salita Ma non ti arrendere Non ti dimenticare Che siamo accanto a te Un'emozione prende vita Il tuo posto è insieme a me Ogni giorno è un sogno in più Con le Winx È ora di volare via Amica mia Combatterai le avversità Con l'amore Il tuo destini adesso è qui: Noi siamo Winx È un viaggio senza fine Un'opportunità Non devi preoccupati Di dove porterà Ma se ti senti sola Oppure un po' giù Tu pensa solamente Che insieme siamo Winx La favola si avvera Credici anche tu Balliamo fino all'alba Ah, ah, ah La favola si avvera È il sole che rinasce Sul mondo Winx Il tuo posto è insieme a noi Se vorrai È ora di volare via Amica mia Combatterai le avversità Con l'amore Il tuo destino adesso è qui: Noi siamo Winx TRITANNUS Voi pensate di avere La meglio Io, però, quaggiù Non vi voglio Forse, a voi, scappare Conviene... Occhio, che il mondo quaggiù Mi appartiene TRIX Vi credete le star Della festa? Ma un look perfetto Non basta Meglio se tornate A giocare Io so già Come andrà Siamo Trix contro Winx WINX Il tuo posto è insieme a noi Se vorra È ora di volare via Amica mia Noi siamo Winx Combatteremo il buio Con un sorriso Il tuo destino adesso è qui: Noi siamo Winx Noi siamo Winx Per sempre Winx Credits *Written by: Federico Aloi, Raffaele Presciutti, Lorenzo Federici, Luca Morisco and Leslie Poleri Newell *Art direction: Luca Morisco *Music arrangement by Lorenzo Federici and Luca Morisco *Instruments: **Drums: Luca Fareri **Guitars: Davide Lomagno **Bass guitar: Luca Morisco *Recordings by Matteo Schiavo at Chorus Line studios *Mix and mastering by Eugenio Vatta at E45 studios *Vocal producer: Michael Campion *Vocal direction for featuring: Virginia Tatoli *Publisher: Tridimensional SRL Videos English Italian Category:Songs Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club Category:Trix Category:Tritannus Category:Movies songs